


Sleepless

by kaige68



Series: Happier [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, thinky thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Danny thinks about when he can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my dog. No money, no harm.
> 
> 1) This has not been beta read. All concrit is happily welcomed.  
> 2) This follows the Happy series, is part 14 of Happier This is dependent of the rest of the series.  
> 3) Haldoor is the cooling fan beneath my laptop.

He didn’t sleep well in new places. Danny had a tendency to toss, turn, and generally stay awake when he slept someplace other than his own bed. Add into that sharing the bed when he was used to sleeping alone, there was little chance that he’d get a good night’s sleep. There was also the less than desirable bonus that Steve was –

“You going to stare at me all night or are you actually going to sleep.” Steve never opened his eyes. He looked decidedly comfortable, taking up a bit less than half of the bed. He’d looked serene, or as serene as Danny figured he could. Danny had not noticed a change in his breathing. But the man was either awake or he’d learned to sleep argue.

“You’re like a blast furnace. It’s not hot enough in Hawaii, no, now I’ve got you next to me throwing off heat like an oil burner? Seriously, we should get someone to measure the BTU’s.”

“It’s not that difficult. Just close your eyes and think of happy things. Raindrops, roses, whiskers, kittens…”

“ _Those_ are your happy things? I’d have gone with torpedoes, hand-grenades, and a hail of bullets.”

“Whatever works for you, Danno. Just go to sleep before I kick your ass down stairs.”

“Blow me.” It was said as a dismissive idiom, but Steve took it as a request.

****

An hour later Danny was still awake, but certain that Steve was sleeping as he watched him.

It was difficult to wrap his mind around the fact that it had only been two weeks. Twelve or so hours from Danny being curled up next to Steve, it would have been two weeks exactly since their first kiss. _Yes_ the sex was new and wonderful and he could see only two weeks in that. But the rest of it…

Steve had come to mean so much to him. Clearly he had for quite some time or it wouldn’t have affected what he had with Gabby. More specifically, Danny wouldn’t have let it affect what he had with Gabby. And somehow, there next to him in bed, Steve meant even more than he had a few weeks before.

More than a good friend, more than a coworker, more than a lover and more than someone he could trust. He wanted to make Steve happy, like he had wanted to make Rachel happy. But again, more.

He wanted to do all sorts of things, physically with Steve, for Steve. Not because the ideas were hot, not because they were things that Steve was looking for or pressuring him for or even strictly because they were things that he would enjoy. 

He wanted to do things; sex, cuddling, grocery shopping, so that _they_ could be more, and be more together. 

_And wasn’t that scary as all fuck?_

He wasn’t really kidding when he’d confronted Steve about the post-it note. When he’d said that he had heard promises, and he’d made them and things with Rachel had ended ugly and painfully the first time, and even more painfully the second. Danny had been as far away from jocular as possible when he’d said that he couldn’t lose Steve. Right there, next to him in bed, after one of the worst weeks of his life, and some of the best sex he’d ever had, he knew losing Steve would cripple him. 

If he messed up… He didn’t believe that Steve would just lose interest. Steve was steadfast, never gave up on anything. But if Danny screwed up, if he failed and wasn’t what Steve thought he was…

Or worse, if Danny couldn’t keep him safe. If Steve’s _hound on the scent_ chase after Wo Fat got him … If Danny couldn’t get to him quick enough… 

The pain in Danny’s chest just then was overwhelming. He rolled on to his back, concentrated on his breathing. Reached a hand out just to touch Steve. And he calmed down.

He could get through anything, but it would be so much better if he didn’t have to in the first place. Because, Danny knew, it would not be possible to get over Steve. Ever.

Odd that _that_ thought calmed him. He was … comforted that he would never get over Steve.

Danny rolled back to his side, facing Steve, and felt fingers spear though his. “No wonder Gabby dumped you if you never slept, just spent the whole night staring at her.”

“I never stayed over.” Danny answered matter-of-factly. “Will you get my name tattooed on your ass? Well, anywhere really.”

“Just a little more possessive on my ass? Maybe actually write _Danny’s_?”

“I was thinking more name and phone number, sort of _if found, please return.”_

Steve pulled Danny’s hand across his chest. “I’m not going anywhere, Babe.”

“Says the man we just fished out of North Korea.”

Steve didn’t respond. Danny knew he couldn’t promise that he wouldn’t chase Wo Fat, and Danny also knew that he would never ask Steve not to. He simply squeezed Steve’s hand.

Eventually…”I’m thinking simple block letters with _Property of_ , but maybe we should let Grace pick out the font.”

“I want my daughter to have nothing to do with your ass. Understood?”

“It’s all yours. Does that mean I get to tattoo you too?”

Danny rolled himself across Steve’s chest. “You’d want to mar all this perfection.” He stifled Steve’s snort with a kiss.


End file.
